1. Field of the Invention:
The invention relates in general to transportation apparatus having a plurality of platforms, pallets, or steps which convey passengers between spaced landings.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Transportation apparatus for moving passengers from one landing to another, such as escalators and moving walks, include a conveyor or endless belt mounted on a supporting structure. A plurality of platforms, steps or pallets, hereinafter called steps, are fastened to the endless belt, and skirt panels are mounted on each side of the conveyor, immediately adjacent to the moving steps. The skirt panels are commonly formed of a plurality of skirt sections disposed in end-to-end relation to provide a continuous skirt structure. Skirt mounting brackets are adjustably attached to the supporting structure, and the skirt sections are unadjustably fixed to the skirt mounting brackets.
When the transportation apparatus is initially constructed at the job site, the skirt brackets are adjusted relative to the support structure to provide a predetermined running clearance between the skirt panels and the adjacent sides of the steps. An inner deck structure is then fastened between upstanding balustrades disposed on each side of the conveyor and the skirt panels. The balustrades support moving handrails which move in synchronism with the moving steps.
It is important to initially set the running clearance to within the applicable code required maximum dimension, such as three-sixteenths of an inch, and to maintain this maximum clearance during usage of the apparatus.